1. Field of the Disclosure
The features herein relate to a recording apparatus that records an image on a recording medium by ejecting liquid droplets thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known inkjet head distributes ink supplied from a supply port to a plurality of individual ink channels, which extend from pressure chambers to nozzles, via an ink supply channel and a common ink chamber. The inkjet head also apply pressure to the ink inside the pressure chambers in pulses so as to eject ink droplets from the nozzles communicating with the pressure chambers. When air gets mixed inside the ink supply channel formed in the inkjet head, the pressure waves applied to the ink in the pressure chambers cannot properly propagate through the channels. In a known inkjet head, a drainage channel that branches off from the ink supply channel to connect to a drain port is additionally provided. Through this drainage channel, the ink supplied from the supply port is enforcedly drained from the drain port so that the air mixed inside the channels is drained to the outside together with the ink.
However, in the above-described inkjet head, increasing the pressure of ink supplied from the supply port leads to an increase in the pressure of ink in the individual ink channels. This causes the ink to leak from the nozzles.